Just Five Minutes
by tashostash
Summary: Oneshot where Sokka can firebend. Inspired by some random post I saw on tumblr. Credit for this idea goes to them. Rated T for language.


The battle was won, and the war was over. Balance had been restored to the world. But soon after team avatar went their separate ways, they all knew in their hearts that they wanted to get back together and hang out like the good ol' days. Aang had traveled around the world, picking up each member of the gang; first to Kyoshi Island for Suki, then to Toph's metalbending school, then to the South Pole for Sokka and Katara. Finally, he traveled to the fire nation to get Zuko.

It was a hot, summer day at the Western Air Temple. Since Aang had far from mastered firebending before his fight with Ozai, he decided to have Zuko teach him some more moves. Aang and Zuko were sparring, and everyone else was sitting and watching. Aang was exhausted; he and Zuko had been working all day. He could feel the blood pumping in his ears and the sweat running down his back as he stood in a fighting stance across from Zuko. The firebender took a step forward and shot a blast of fire at him, but Aang quickly deflected it and jumped to one side. He bent down and swung his leg out in a half circle motion, keeping it low to the ground, using his hands for support. The fire headed straight for Zuko, but he prevented it from hitting him by covering his face and swinging his arms outward. The two of them stood still for a moment, panting, and then Zuko bowed to Aang. "Well done, pupil. You're a fast learner."

Aang bowed in return, pleased with the praise. "Thank you, Sifu Zuko." Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki applauded the two of them, and stood up to walk away. Aang wanted nothing more than to take a long, well earned nap.

Zuko began walking back to where they had set up camp, and Aang followed. The firebender turned to Aang. "That's enough for today. I'm kind of glad you brought me down here for this little field trip. I'm gonna go rest, and you should probably do the same."

Aang sighed heavily with relief. "Thank spirits." He walked over to where Appa was laying, leaned back, and fell right into the space between two of his legs. He started drifting off into sleep almost immediately.

After what felt like five minutes, Aang's eyes fluttered open to find the sun setting. He must have been asleep for a few hours. Everyone was off doing their own thing; Katara was feeding Appa, Toph was taking a nap, and Zuko was around the corner working on some firebending moves. Sokka was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Aang. Can you do me a solid?"

Aang felt like he almost had a heart attack when he heard the voice come from his side. He whipped his head around to see Sokka standing there, looking like he wanted something.

"Monkey feathers, Sokka," exclaimed Aang, holding his hand to his heart, trying to stop it from beating so quickly. "Don't scare me like that."

Sokka shrugged. "Sorry." He took a seat on Appa's other leg, facing Aang. "So, uh, can you still do me a favor?"

Aang shrugged. "Sure."

"You know how you took away Ozai's firebending?" Aang nodded. "Well, I was thinking that you could, maybe, give it to me?"

Aang's jaw dropped in shock. Why in the world would Sokka want firebending? "I've got one word for you; No."

Sokka immediately got on his knees and began to grovel. "I just want it for like, five minutes. I want to pull a prank on Zuko."

Aang knew that he couldn't just give and take away people's bending carelessly, but he did like the idea of pranking Zuko. Against all his better judgement, Aang replied "Sure. But only for five minutes."

Sokka reached forward and wrapped Aang in the tightest hug he'd probably ever had. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!" Aang could feel Sokka's breath on his shoulder, and could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. Aang pushed him away and got on the ground to join Sokka. He reached out and put his right thumb on his forehead, and his left thumb on his chest.

* * *

Five minutes had already passed, and Aang was getting ready to look for Sokka. Before he got up, he saw Zuko sprint around the corner of the building where they made camp, furious. He took in a deep breath, exhaling fire. "Since when is Sokka a fucking FIREBENDER?"

Sokka ran around the corner after him, giggling like a little girl. Katara looked Zuko, in shock, and then saw Sokka behind him, motioning her to keep the lie going. Even though Katara had absolutely zero context, Aang knew that she would also love to see a good prank on Zuko.

Katara shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Our whole lives. Why?"


End file.
